


Talon!Damian TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Talon!Damian AU [17]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the Talon!Damian AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Damian where he starts living with the batfamily and one night because hes so use to the court of owls way and he made Bruce upset and got yelled at, so now Damian is thinking about leaving until his Brothers come and comfort him"

“You really think that’s wise?” Jason asked from the doorway. Damian merely looked over his shoulder, remaining perched on the windowsill.

“It was too good to be true after all.” Damian muttered, and he sounded downright _miserable_. “Father…Bruce Wayne is more like Owlman than he likes to admit.”

“Maybe so.” Jason agreed. “But we’re not.”

It was a crude tactic, Jason knew. But he wasn’t so heartless as to let the kid shatter their family again, just because he couldn’t remember yet. Just because he didn’t understand what his loss had done the first time.

“You’re not going to do this to Dick, are you?” Jason whispered. “After all he’s done for you?”

A few seconds. Damian slowly stepped off the ledge. “He yelled at me. I…I don’t know what I did.”

“And Bruce was wrong to do that.” Jason came into the room then, quickly latched the window. He spun around, grateful that Damian was much willing to be coddled in his return as he scooped the child into his arms. “We’ll find out what’s wrong, but you’ve gotta be around for us to tell you, okay?”

Damian curled into his neck, hands digging into the back of Jason’s shirt. “Okay.”

It was only a promise for one more day, but that was all the time Jason and his siblings needed.

Damian wasn’t getting away again. No matter what.


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "after Damian is rescued, Tim is obviously avoiding him. Damian thinks Tim hates and/or resents him. (Secret: it's actually that Tim feels awful and like a failure every time he looks at Damian.)"

In the days since Damian’s return, no one was ever too far away. Around the clock surveillance, protection, and care.

It was just that Tim didn’t try to stay too close either.

He didn’t know how the others could stand it, because he knew they felt it too, every time they re-bandaged a wound. Every time they so much as looked at that still-too-pale face.

Guilt. Failure. Defeat. Too worthless to defend one ten year old boy.

“He is my…brother as well, yes?” Damian asked politely, as Stephanie and Dick redressed his wounds. Dick glanced at Tim and nodded a warm affirmative. “So why does he not do what you do, Richard? Does he…hate me? Have I offended him in some way?”

Tim almost wanted to cry, because that couldn’t be further from the truth. Instead, he hurried up the steps, ducking into the manor just in time to miss Dick’s answer.


	3. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wait, now I need some reconcile between Tim and Damian. Any chance you'd write the two of them bonding (in your Talon!Damian AU)?"

Of course. Of course, no one else was around. Of course Tim would be the one to have to deal with _this_.

But Damian’s need outweighed Tim’s shame.

The boy was cowering in the corner of the window seat, a knife held threatening out in front of him. Titus whined at its point, head dropped as he reluctantly stayed away from his child.

Tim silently moved into the room. Slowly, took the knife from Damian’s grip, thankful that the kid let him. That was a huge step in Damian’s progress. Gently, he wedged himself onto the seat, between the wall and Damian’s back, wrapped an arm around Damian’s waist and pulled him comfortingly against his chest.

“It’s okay, see?” Tim asked softly, holding Damian’s hand out to Titus. Titus approached hesitantly, sniffing Damian’s hand before pushing his nose into it. Damian relaxed in Tim’s grip, now that he realized the perceived threat was nonexistent. His other hand flew curiously upwards, and Titus began to wag his tail as Damian took his muzzle in both hands. “This is Titus, and…and just like all of us, he loves you very, very much.”


	4. Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence fic: Talon!Damian after his rescue, grabbing Bruce's cape to get his attention and clinging onto it for a while, even following him around the cave. "

It was something Owlman did, when they were researching targets. He would get frustrated or amused or just be finished with the work, and, without a word,  turn and stalk away.

That was fine. Damian liked it when he left, when he wasn’t looking over his shoulder.

Batman, it seemed, had the same habit. He had finally allowed Damian to accompany them to the Cave, let him watch as they poured over evidence. But it was…different, this time. Batman…Bruce, his _father…_  when he gave a light grunt of satisfaction and spun away, Damian felt a pang of internal panic.

_Don’t, please…please don’t leave._

It was some sort of twitch of muscle, it had to be, when he lashed out. When he clutched that black cape so tightly he probably could have torn it. He didn’t let go, even as Batman moved away, not noticing his extra baggage until a few feet later.

Bruce glanced back at him in surprise, then smiled warmly, throwing the cape over Damian’s shoulder and pulling him to his side, before continuing on.


	5. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompts: Talon!Damian AU. Could I request something with Alfred and Talon! Damian?"

Damian was staring with narrowed eyes. At his cat, whom he was holding an arm’s length away. At the man currently preparing him a snack.

“Something wrong, sir?” Alfred asked gently. Always gently, you couldn’t be anything else with Damian right now.

“His name is Alfred.” Damian declared. The cat meowed in agreement. “ _Your_ name is Alfred.”

“Indeed.”

“Why?” 

“You named him such. Back before…” Alfred paused, then sighed. “Before.”

“Oh.” Damian lowered the cat back to his lap. “Why would I do that?”

“I suppose…it was a subtle way for you to say you enjoyed my presence.” Alfred answered, only marginally joking. Damian watched, as Alfred finished cutting the apples, and placed the plate in front of Damian’s seat.

“Yeah.” Damian hummed, turning on the stool, picking up an apple slice and holding it downwards for the cat to sniff. He smiled softly, glancing up at Alfred with misty, warm eyes. “I can see that.”


	6. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "bruce, alfred and the robins wanting to give talon!damian a birthday party or just a small gathering of sorts"

It was a year later. There were more good days than bad. Damian had just started being allowed on supervised patrols. It seemed like things were actually going back to normal.

So this was…well, no one really knew. They just wanted to celebrate. A year since their boy’s return. All the progress Damian had made. All they progress they’ve _all_ made.

Nothing was perfect. But things were…better.

He was squished between Bruce and Jason on the couch, exhausted from the family’s day-trip to Gotham’s park. Titus sat in front of him, muzzle rested on his knee as Damian scratched at his ears. The others were on the floor, wrapped around a board game, one that Bruce, Damian and Jason were all playing as well, but from a distance.

It was around sundown when Alfred reentered the room, pushing a cart full of plates, utensils and, on top, a large cake. Once it was cut, and slices passed around, there was a slight pause. One that was quickly filled by Dick grinning, lifting his plate and calling softly, warmly, happily: “To Damian.”

The call was repeated by all, as Jason threw a cheeky elbow into Damian’s arm. Damian just sheepishly rolled his eyes, shoving the fork in his mouth as he leaned into Bruce’s side.


	7. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Bruce finds out Tim tried to exchange himself for Talon!Damian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Talon!Damian prompt, ‘Trial and Error’; probably happens sometime after ‘Mother'

Bruce seemed unable to speak, but his face said it all. It went through the whole range - shock, anger, sadness, disbelief. 

Dick stood off to the side, looking furious and heartbroken, all at once. Tim could tell Dick wanted to storm right up to him, get up in his face and scream until he was hoarse about what Tim had done, what he’d tried to do. But it was by the grace of God - and the fact Cass was holding him back - that Tim remained relatively safe.

Besides, it wasn’t Dick’s reaction he was nervous for.

Bruce still hadn’t said anything, and Tim didn’t know what that meant. When he finally did, would he ban Tim from the house? From his work? From seeing Damian at all? Would he scream? Would he cry? With everything that had happened, Tim couldn’t quite decide.

 _But Damian’s back now anyway, so what’s the problem?_ Was what Tim wanted to say, use the childish argument to just make his choice from months ago go away. _It doesn’t matter now. It all worked out in the end._

“It’d have been an equal exchange. Me for Damian.” Tim tried. He saw Dick flinch, saw Cass grab his arm. Bruce’s face was immediately grieving. Tim tried to reword. “It would have been worth it.”

“No.” Bruce whispered raggedly, leaning forward and taking Tim into his arms. Over Bruce’s shoulder, Tim watched as Dick turned away, covered his face with both his hands. Even Cass bowed her head. “No, it _never_ would have been.”


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Talon!Damian AU, Talia following up on that threat to Owlman."

She couldn’t believe he was this brazen. That he even tried at all.

She found him on the rooftop of a building long since abandoned. At a distance, but still so obviously watching, as Nightwing and the newly-reintroduced Robin swung through the city.

And she didn’t care if watching was all he was going to do. Didn’t care if he was going to make a move or not. He’d done enough to her son. Done enough to her Beloved’s family.

And right now, what Beloved didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

She stepped behind him, didn’t give him a chance to even know of her presence before slicing at his armor. When he turned, she kicked him down, stood on his chest and held her weapon to his throat.

“Your shadows will not save you tonight, Owlman.”


	9. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!damian eating pizza for the first time or some kind of kid food"

Damian eyed it warily, and Dick couldn’t tell if it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen or saddest.

“It’s called a cookie. Made with sugary dough and chocolate. It’s good, I promise.” Dick explained, taking one of the treats from the baking tray and breaking it in two. He handed one half to Damian, held the other up to his lips. “And Alfred makes the _best_ ones Gotham has ever seen.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Damian watching him as he shoved the piece in his mouth, chomped on it obnoxiously. Damian repeated the motion, though a little more politely, snapping a chunk off with his teeth. Almost instantly his eyes widened, lit up in pleasure as he jerked his head upwards to look at Dick.

And Dick couldn’t help but laugh. “Good?”

Damian spoke as he stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, corners of his lips twitching upwards when he reached for another. “ _Very_.”


	10. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "TalonAU: Damian has a flashback to putting a crowbar in Jason's bed and feels really bad about it so he apologizes."

“Why,” Damian’s voice cracked, eyes unmoving from the weapon in his hands. “Why would I do that.”

“Why would you do _what_?” Jason asked cautiously, from the bed in his old manor room where, until about four seconds ago, he’d been sleeping. “Damian, why do you have a _crowbar_?”

“Why would I put this in your bed.” Damian asked shakily. Though Jason quickly realized Damian wasn’t truly asking anything at all. He was _stating_. “Why would I want to…emotionally _harm_ you.”

Jason grimaced. Damian’s memories were still the trickiest part of this whole debacle. And of course, the worst ones would be recalled first. Of course, the smallest thing could set them off.

“I’m sorry.” Damian gasped, curling his trembling fingers around the metal. “I. I am so sor-”

“Get rid of that dumb thing. And lie down.” Jason demanded with a mumble, snatching the crowbar from Damian’s hands and throwing it across the room. He then sat up, grabbing Damian like he was an overgrown stuffed animal and tucked him into his side, petting slowly at his hair in what he hoped was silent comfort. Implied forgiveness. “It’s time for baby to take his nap anyway.”


	11. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence: Talon!Damian AU. The first night Damian gets to patrol as Robin again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would happen after ‘The Fall’ as Bruce would not let Damian out during his recovery/while his memories were absent.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Adrenalin rushed through his veins. Excitement washed across his skin.

He remembered this feeling.

He was appalled that he could ever forget it.

“You ready, Robin?” Batman asked cautiously, standing closer than Damian could ever recall him doing. And that was fine. The protectiveness was something he was…almost grateful for. Something that obviously made his family feel better, and he wasn’t going to take that comfort from them. Not this time around. “Because if you’re not ready, we can go another night. Not a problem.”

“I’m good.” Damian smiled confidently, pressing the green mask to his face. A familiar weight. One he’s glad he was able to carry once more. He saw Batman’s shoulders drop in relief. In understanding. “Let’s go, Father.”


	12. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic: Clark in Talon!Damian AU?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not long after Damian was rescued.

The League had gotten word a few days prior. Batman would be taking an indefinite leave, and if he - or any of his allies - was needed to contact him through the Oracle.

They all knew what happened. But Clark still wanted to see for himself.

He floated down outside the window of the bedroom. The bedroom where Bruce held vigil after vigil. Where Cassandra and the boys came to respark the want to find their lost brother. It was occupied now. A man in a chair, another sprawled across the mattress, a boy sitting up against the bed’s headboard, eyes wide and bright. Clark smiled through the glass, and gently unlatched the window.

“Hello-” And Bruce had warned against using his given name just yet. “-…Bud. How are you?”

It was a dumb question, given the IV and mass of bandages, but Damian shrugged anyway. “I’ve had worse.”

What a depressing thought.

“Are you the one called Superman?” Damian asked softly, glancing at the sleeping forms of Bruce and Dick. Clark nodded. “You…took care of them during…during all this.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Clark admitted. “But I did what I could.”

Damian inclined his head once, settling back in his pillows as Clark moved into the room. “…Thank you.”

Dick gave a loud snore, hand absently slapping until it found Damian’s foot, giving a confirming squeeze. Clark laughed quietly, as Damian watched the scene curiously. It was heartwarming, but sad, that Damian didn’t understand the meaning behind the motion. Didn’t know how much love was currently stuffing his room. Clark gently leaned against the wall next to the bed. “It was my pleasure.”


	13. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic - anything with talon!Damian's recovery, please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Father, like within hours. Idea I had a while ago and never ran with. Babs was one of the ones who worked hardest looking for Damian via Oracle, so.

Damian wasn’t supposed to have visitors, not yet. Not really. But Barbara Gordon lived by her own rules.

Dick only just heard the squeak of her chair, had only just gotten the chance to look up from the hospital bed he had been leaning against for when seems like ages when - 

“Let me hold him.” She whispered. Tears were already pouring down her face, and she glared between Alfred, Bruce and Dick with the strength she always held. “God, Dick, please. Please let me hold him.”

And Bruce was reminded for the umpteenth time, just how large a family Damian had - a family the boy didn’t know, couldn’t, and maybe wouldn’t, remember for the life of him - as Dick tenderly lifted his tiny, unconscious body from the bed. As he handled him like he was a newborn baby, maneuvered the medical equipment sticking out of his limbs with ease and laid him gently in Barbara’s open lap. 

“Our boy.” Barbara sobbed, running her hand over his hair, engulfing Damian so tightly in her arms, the boy involuntarily grunted. Dick leaned on her armrest, smiling over them as he caught Damian’s falling arm. “Our boy came home.”


	14. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: recovering talon!damian accidentally hurting one of his siblings?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian finds much more comfort in physical touches in his return, thus was loosely holding Dick’s middle and ring fingers.
> 
> (Pre-The Fall)

The loud _crunch!_ had barely sounded before Damian’s eyes went wide. He released Dick’s two fingers with a surprised jerk, backing away towards the nearest exit - which happened to be a window.

And Dick was lucky Cass was in the room with them. Because with the pain now coursing through his hand, he’d have never been quick enough to catch the child before he attempted another remorseful escape.

“Sorry!” Damian sounded like he was pleading as Cass wrangled him into an embrace, like he’d gone through this routine before, but with much harsher consequences. “I’m sorry!”

Dick shifted forward instantly, gingerly wrapping his arms around both brother and sister, with Damian sandwiched firmly in the middle. The boy was shaking, guilt pulsing off of him in waves. “It’s okay.” He whispered, hiding his hand behind Cass’s back, trying to move his fingers. Definitely broken. He used his other hand to cup Damian’s head, hold him tight to his chest. “It’s okay, Damian.”

(Dick hoped that one day soon, that would actually be the truth.)


	15. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "three sentence prompts ,ras al ghul and talon!damian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Damian was rescued.

“ _You_.” Dick hissed, and Ra’s was a little shocked to see that neither his daughter nor Timothy Drake stopped the man from getting in his face. “ _You_ did this. To your _own grandson_.”

“It was a business deal.” Ra’s tried to calmly explain. “The Court paid for a location for Batman. I didn’t ask for, or give them, anything else. That was all their own workings.”

Dick just shook his head, and Ra’s found himself actually almost… _frightened_ by the raw fury he could see in those eyes. “I hope that money was worth it.” He thrust a photo forward - Damian, face pale and eyes blank, in a dark uniform. Then another - Damian again, only this time looking comatose, tubes sticking out of his arms, an oxygen mask strapped to his bruised and battered face, surrounded by every piece of medical equipment imaginable. “Because _this,_ right here, is what it bought. _This_ is what _you_ sold them.”


	16. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence Prompt Talon!Damian meeting owlman on patrol again but batfamily (mostly jason bruce and dick) saving him"
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Talon!Damian 3 sentence: Bruce comforts Damian as he cries in his arms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after Damian was rescued

Damian froze. He was ashamed to say it, that when the man appeared from the darkness, with an evil grin and an easy sway, he stopped dead in his tracks. Forgot every piece of training he was ever taught - by Talia, by Bruce, by this man himself - and was instead filled with a complete and utter terror.

He didn’t want to go back. He _couldn’t_.

But then Nightwing appeared, falling out of the sky like a dark angel and landing protectively in front of him. Then the Red Hood was shooting from the alley mouth, bullets precise and unwasted. Then Batman appeared out of the shadows, along with Red Robin and Spoiler. All of them were silent. All of them were _angry_.

And Nightwing never reached for a weapon. Dick never took a fighting stance. He just backed up a step, sandwiching Damian between his body and the wall, and growled a simple: 

“We warned you.”

Batman and his allies jumped.

Owlman never stood a chance.

~~

Owlman was barely down for the count before Damian was darting out from behind Dick, running towards Bruce. And Bruce didn’t miss a beat, dropping to a crouch and taking the terrified child into his arms.

Dick stepped up next to them, stance still protective as he spoke softly to the others, conducting the handling of Owlman. Bruce made a mental note to thank him later, for letting him focus on Damian for once, and not the villain apprehended.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Bruce breathed, letting the cape swallow them both. Damian’s shoulders were shaking like chattering teeth. Gently, he cupped the back of his head, squeezed his hold and kissed at the boy’s hairline. “I have you, son. I have you.”


	17. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence Prompt: I love your Talon!Damian stories, but I'd like to know how it all started. Did Owlman intentionally target Damian or was it just the opportunity to hurt Bruce? How did they manage to catch him? How long was he missing before he was let out in the field as a Talon? And what did they do to him that made him so volatile at the sound of his own name? Many questions, but I'll take whatever answers you can give."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, obviously, when Damian was taken.

Damian tried to scale the wall, but immediately felt a large gloved hand on his ankle, yanking him back down. He’d barely hit the ground before there was a hand on his throat, slamming him back against the bricks, and holding him there, letting his feet dangle helplessly in the air.

“Hello, nephew.” 

The voice was cool and amused, even as the fingers tightened. Damian pulled at them, tried to kick outwards, barely able to open one eye to look at his attacker. He had the build of his father, even sounded a little like him, but that was impossible. Because Father had no relatives. Father had no brothers.

“Who-” Damian gagged, feeling his vision start to darken. “Who _are_ you?!”

“Your new mentor.” The voice hummed, and Damian felt a pinch on his neck, then his muscles starting to droop. “And Bruce’s worst nightmare.”


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Damian AU where the batfamily sees Damian painting, and they think its all normal and okay that hes getting better but when they take a closer look its Damian painting horrific pics to get his mind off of what Owlman did to him."

It took a few weeks. Regaining of trust, and the healing of those deadly injuries. The recollection of his family still wasn’t there, so when he picked up those paintbrushes again, hope ran triumphant. 

But then Bruce caught what the subjects of these new paintings were, one night when he came in to spend his daily quiet time with his son. Saw the blood and the weapons. The pain and the horror these characters went through. These characters that looked suspiciously like Damian himself, and a group of faceless people, led by a large, bulky, terrifying man.

“Damian…” Bruce breathed, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. Damian paused, lowered his paintbrush, and there was a sense of numbness to him. Complete sadness. “Damian, what… _where_ are you…what _are_ these?”

“Memories.” Damian whispered blankly, slumping easily as Bruce wrapped him tightly in his arms. He sighed, raising his brush to finish one more dark stroke. “Just memories.”


	19. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you please write a 3 sentence fic for Talon!Damian AU? Something with Damian's nightmares?"

“Talon…”

_Not real. Not real, not real, **not real!**_

“I’m coming to get you…”

Damian crouched. In the alleyway, in that alleyway he faintly remembered being taken from. He threw his arms over his head, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ve… _got you!”_

A clawed hand slamming down on his shoulder-

_**No!** _

He jerked awake, felt the sweat pouring down his body as his eyes darted around the room. The room that was quiet, inside the Wayne grounds, behind the most sophisticated security system in the world. And here he was, safe, protected under the heavy arm of the sleeping Richard Grayson.

It wasn’t real. 

But his shortening breath was. The tremor of his hands was. The fear as he rolled into Richard’s chest, and sobbed into his shirt, inevitably waking the man, _was_.

And he just wanted it all to _stop_.


	20. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence prompt for Talon!Damian AU: First time Damian woke up in the Court of Owls, please."

He wasn’t…frightened. Or even confused. More curious, if anything. He’d never been here before. He’d never been _anywhere_ before.

“Can you speak?” The man looming over him asked. His face was pale, jaw sharp, and armour gleaming. He’d never seen him before, though he looked familiar. If he were a little shorter, stockier - his smile maybe a little warmer. “Can you understand me?”

Surprisingly - “Yes.”

“Good.” The man backed away, pulling him from the small hole he was apparently lying in. “Then let’s get started.”

“Started what?”

“Having fun.” The man stepped away, began to stroll across the room, but realized quickly he wasn’t following. He turned back. “Something the matter?”

He shrugged. “…Who am I?”

“You’re my Talon. And just as I planned,” The man grinned, and it was a little unsettling, as he returned, as he crouched in front of him. Slowly, he ran a clawed glove across his cheek, and he felt blood dripping onto his neck, even as the man dropped his hold to his throat. He gave a light, but painful, squeeze, and the man’s grin only widened. “You’re  _perfect_.”

 


	21. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Damian 3 sentence. Damian nearly escaped from the manor once after his wounds healed, but was stopped, not by the others, but Titus. His dog does this by calmly trotting in front of him, and then stopping with various toys, asking Talon to play with him. Damian initially ignores him, walking around and continuing forward until Titus finally digs up an old, worn tennis ball."

It was easy. After all, they were all exhausted. He wasn’t. He was healing, finally getting stronger.

Escaping won’t take long at all.

Or at least, it _wouldn’t_. If that stupid dog - the dog they _claimed_ was his - would stop _following_ him.

“Go away.” He hummed.

The dog didn’t. Instead, he just trotted ahead of him, turning around only when he was far enough ahead that Damian couldn’t just go around him, and sat on his haunches, letting out a low, sad whine. Slowly, he dropped the ball, nudging it forward with his nose when Damian neared him.

Damian paused, staring down at the creature for a moment, at those dark brown eyes shining up at him. He sighed, and picked up the ball.

“Okay, but just one round.”


	22. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence: Superman. Anywhere in the Talon!Damian AU."

“I need you to breathe, okay?” Clark whispered, holding the child tightly, rubbing his back, and ignoring the knife the boy was trying desperately to stab into his side. “In and out, Damian. Come on.”

He could see Alfred watching them from the side in complete heartbreak. Damian was panicking because there had been a bleep on the radar. Because Owlman was currently chasing Black Bat and Nightwing across the rooftops, and Damian was trying desperately to go save them, to go offer himself back into the fire in hopes that Owlman might leave them alone.

Unfortunately, Damian was on permanent lockdown. No leaving the manor for any reason. And tonight, Superman was his babysitter.

“They’ll be fine.” Clark soothed over Damian’s loud sobs, over his pounding fists and attempts at escape. He ran a hand over Damian’s hair, keeping his face hidden as he watched the monitors, watched Bruce finally swoop in. “Batman’s going to bring them home.”


	23. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Damian three sentence prompt. Can I please get an inner monologue from Owlman? Maybe that moment when he realizes who Robin is and how he relates to Batman? Also, in this universe do you think Damian ever built much of a reputation for himself as an Al Ghul, before he moved in with his dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is the same as canon, except Damian being taken replaces his death, and happened during the Night of Owls thing, I think, and Alfred the cat comes in bit sooner. So yes, he had a reputation as an al Ghul.

He can’t believe he didn’t see it before. Can’t believe he didn’t _know_. But then again, very few did. Bruce did a good job of keeping him out of the papers, of blending him in with the others of his brood. 

But once that first domino fell, the rest dropped quickly enough. Once he knew his brother had a son, a _blood_ son, a _tiny_ _little_ son whose favorite past time seemed to be _scowling_ , catching the similarities to Batman and Robin was child’s play.

He watched the little yellow flash jumping across the rooftops, following the one the Court really wanted, the one the Court was supposed to already _have_ , as the two made their way to where Batman was waiting.

Strike hard, strike fast. Hit them where it hurts, and take no mercy. 

He grinned when Batman reached out and wrapped his cape around the boy’s shoulders, when the boy - Damian, he’d learned - leaned into Batman’s side and yawned.

Taking down Bruce Wayne would be _easy_.


	24. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talon!Damian AU where its Damian and owlmans "training sessions" really dying to know what happens during training sessions. Love your fics by the way"

“It’s simple.” Owlman grunted, digging his claws into Damian’s arm right before tossing him easily across the floor, taking a distinct pleasure in the long bloody gashes he left in the wake. “You perfect this move, or you die.”

The child’s scowl was a borderline pout, as he pushed himself up onto shaking hands, reaching out slowly to grab the knife. He slowly rose to unsteady feet, falling back into an exhausted fighting stance for the tenth time in five minutes. He ignored the blood now dripping from his arm, all while shifting his weight off his twisted right ankle. “Batman won’t kill me.”

“No, he won’t. _I_ will.” Owlman grinned, stepping back and crossing his arms like he was bored. “Now. Again.”


	25. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence: A Talon!Damian prompt where Ra's arrives at the manor after Damian recovered his memories, seeking to make amends with his grandson and maybe play a game of chess."

The butler let him into the house easily enough, but his demeanor was harsh and cold as he led him through the house.

But he didn’t care; it wasn’t the butler’s forgiveness he was looking for.

Because despite their differences, that was his blood. That was _his_ grandson, and he’d made a terrible mistake.

In the sitting room, Damian was surrounded by the circus boy and Shiva’s daughter, and both of their silent glares were much more bitter than the butler’s had been. Damian’s blue eyes were still dipped with honey, the only enduring sign of the trauma he’d endured, and he was the only one who didn’t seem all that angry. Didn’t seem…much of anything at all.

“Grandfather.” Damian greeted quietly, slipping out from Cassandra Cain’s loose embrace. He took a step forward, but no closer than that.

“Damian,” Ra’s started. “I-”

But Damian didn’t want to hear it. With a minute, barely-there shake of his head, he said instead: “Fancy a game of chess?”


	26. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence: What if while Damian was a Talon he was ordered to act as bait and lead Dick into the Court of Owls where he was 'meant' to be? Bonus points if Damian isn't against the plan because of some confused, lingering fondness for his brother."

It was easy enough. After all, the Nightwing had to just catch a _glimpse_ of him to start chasing. It happened hundreds of times before, might as well put the man’s foolishness to good use.

“Damia… _Robin!_ ” Nightwing called. “Wait, _please!_ ”

“You’re almost to the collection point.” Owlman growled in his ear. “Do not let me down, Talon.”

And for once - Damian didn’t want to. He’d didn’t know who Nightwing was, but there was an emotion there, he felt it deep down in his soul, along with seeing it on the other vigilante’s face every time their paths crossed. And maybe, just _maybe_ , if the Nightwing was inducted into the Court of Owls, they could spend more time together. And then, he could learn why the Nightwing cared _so damn much_ about him.

And why he cared so much about the Nightwing, too.

Just a little bit further. Just another block and-

“Batman spotted.” Owlman crackled. “Abort, Talon.”

“But-”

“ _Abort_.” His mentor hissed. “ _Now_.”

He stopped, on the next rooftop ledge, and turned back to face the Nightwing. The older man had paused too, hesitating.

“…Robin?”

Damian sighed, diving into the darkness of the alleyway, just as Batman appeared on the roof behind him. “I’m sorry.”


	27. Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A 3 sentence, please. About the first time Talon!Damian slipped his brainwashing, and tried to escape. The other Talons or Owlman catch him, the Court expresses concerns over the fact that he managed to shake his memories loose in the first place, and Owlman assures them it won't happen again, if only to get more time on his plan to hurt Bruce."

“Explain yourself, Owlman.” A faceless voice demanded angrily, as two other Talons dragged the boy between them, into the center of the room. Damian was compliant, had to be, with the paralytic running through his veins right now, but his face was cold. Eyes furious and dark with memory. “You said your system was perfect.”

“It is.” Lincoln shrugged, reaching into his belt and pulling out a syringe. He smiled when Damian’s eyes fell to it. “In the fact that it can be _redone_ as many times as we wish.”

When he turned towards Damian, the boy twitched, tried to push his sluggish feet against the ground, throw himself backwards, anything to get away. Owlman just grinned. 

He loved his apprentice like this.

“Hold still, _Damian_.” He sneered, grabbing the boy’s hair and yanking his head to the side. “This will only sting a little.”

“I _remember_.” Damian shot back confidently, just a slight tremor to his words. “My father will come for me. He always has. And try as you might, you can’t _replace_ him.”

“And have _you_ as my son?” Lincoln snorted, plunging the needle into Damian’s neck. He took glee in watching Damian’s eyes roll into the back of his head, collapse in the Talons’ hold. “God, why would I ever _want_ to?”


	28. Own Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For Talon!Damian: The reactions of one or more of Damians friends - Mia, Kara, Colin, Jon, Maps, Rose, Steph, Billy- when he returns without memories. Thanx and good luck with writing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. In this AU it’s at a point where he’s not friends with any of them sans Colin, so. 
> 
> This is right after Damian was returned to the family.

Colin barely knocked on the door, letting himself into the manor and racing through the house. 

He had to see. Dick had told him, but he had to see-

Dick spotted him in the hallway at one point, and tried to grab him. “Colin, wait-”

“I have to see for myself!” Colin shouted over his shoulders, taking the stairs two at a time. He could hear Dick chasing after him. He didn’t care. 

He knew where Damian’s room was, and went barreling through that door just as quickly as he had entered the house. 

Damian was lying in a bed, hooked up to machine after machine after machine. He was conscious, though barely, and turned towards the door. Bruce, who was sitting in a chair, did too. 

And time seemed to stand still, in that moment. As Colin and Damian just stared at each other. As Colin took in those golden-tinged eyes.

He knew. He knew. He could _see_ it.

…Damian didn’t recognize him. 

Dick was suddenly behind him. “I’m sorry, Colin.” He was whispering. “I’m so sorry.”

Colin didn’t answer him. Just smiled towards Damian. The grin wasn’t returned.

“…Hello, Damian.” He choked out. Damian just blinked at him. “It’s good to see you again.”


End file.
